Technocratic-Stratocracy of Belka
The Technocratic-Stratocracy of Belka, as it sounds, is a hybrid military/science state interested in expanding its military and technology. That being said, the group is not overly aggressive or expansive: rather, it seems more content with using its military for policing and defense duties. While civilians usually enjoy a wide range of civil freedoms, typically only scientists or militarymen are able to partake in politics, and even then, only those that have proven themselves, making the Belkan Government work also like a meritocracy. Military The Belkan Defense Force, formed during the Grineer invasion, is currently the primary Belkan mlitary, and consists of the Army, Navy, Marines, Air/Space Force, Tenno Operations Corps, and the Shadow Corps (the Belkan Special Forces). Soldiers Battle Droids Ground Vehicle Types Fighter/Aircraft Classes Ap19.jpg|Hawk AV-8Binf_(1).jpg|AV-8B Harrier II plus A-4F_Skyhawk_1.jpg|A-4 Skyhawk Ap25.jpg|A-6E Intruder EA-6B_Prowler.jpg|EA-6B Prowler A-10_Refinery.jpg|A-10A Thunderbolt II YA-10B_osea.jpg|YA-10B J35J_Draken_Infinity_flyby_1.jpg|J35J Draken JA_37_Viggen_(Aurelia).png|JA 37 Viggen Gripen C 1 1431521936.jpg|JAS-39C Gripen Gripenng.jpg|JAS-39 Gripen NG Mirage_2000-5_ACAH.jpg|Mirage 2000-5 MiR2000_Site.jpg|Mirage 2000C Ap501.jpg|Mirage 2000D Osean_EF-2000.jpg|EF-2000 Typhoon EF2000E.jpg|EF-2000E Typhoon II 228660_210536705643457_126506274046501_693261_2362763_n.jpg|Rafale M ACX_Tornado_F3_Frontal.jpg|Tornado F3 Ap606.jpg|Tornado GR.1 Tornado_GR.4.jpg|Tornado GR.4 AC5_MiG-21bis.jpg|MiG-21bis Fishbed.jpg|MiG-21-93 Fishbed Mig29_Mig21_002_1431521938-156x87.jpg|MiG-29A Fulcrum Ap610.jpg|MiG-31 Foxhound MiG-31B_Foxhound_flyby_2.jpg|MiG-31B Foxhound Cosm_MiG-31M.jpg|MiG-31M Foxhound Ac116.jpg|MiG-33 Fulcrum SS MiG-1.44_Flatpack_Infinity_flyby_1.jpg|MiG-1.44 Flatpack Su-24M_Fencer-D_(ACI).jpg|Su-24M Fencer-D Su-24MP_02.jpg|Su-24MP Fencer Su25_legacy.jpg|Su-25 Frogfoot Su-25TMinf.jpg|Su-25TM Frogfoot Su-27_Flanker-B_Infinity_flyby_1.jpg|Su-27 Flanker-B ACAH_Su-33D_Front.jpg|Su-33 Flanker-D Su-34_Fullback_Infinity_flyby_2.jpg|Su-34 Fullback Su35-2.jpg|Su-35 Flanker-E AC6 Y13 2.png|Su-37 Terminator Su-37R.jpg|Su-37 Super Flanker Su-37R_Up_close.png|Su-37 Super Flanker-R Grabacr_S-32.jpg|S-32 Su-43.png|Su-43 Berkut ACZ_F-1.jpg|F-1 Kaizen Nighthawk.jpg|F-117A Nighthawk 30156611iv1_(1).png|A/F-117X NAV Hawk F-4E2_1431521934-156x87.jpg|F-4E Phantom II F-4G_02.jpg|F-4G Phantom II Wild Weasel Image1gg7.jpg|F-4X F-5E_Tiger_II_Infinity.jpg|F-5E Tiger II F-20A_Tigershark_Infinity.jpg|F-20A Tigershark X-29A_Side_2.jpg|X-29A F-14A_(Arrows).jpg|F-14A Tomcat Image6zs4.jpg|F-14B Bombcat F14d (1).jpg|F-14D Super Tomcat F-15_profile.jpg|F-15C Eagle F-15SMiami.jpg|F-15 S/MTD Eagle_Plus_front.png|F-15S/MT Eagle+ F_15e_img1.jpg|F-15E Strike Eagle ACI_F-15J.jpg|F-15J Silent_eagle.jpg|F-15SE Silent Eagle Hyperrealism_Falcon.jpg|F-16C Fighting Falcon F-16XL Side.jpg|F-16XL F16F.jpg|F-16F Fighting Falcon ACAH_F-2A_006.jpg|F-2A Viper Zero F-16XA_Sakerfalcon.jpg|F-16XA Sakerfalcon Condensationsx6.jpg|F-16XF Gyrfalcon Td25.jpg|F/A-18C Hornet Ap608.jpg|F/A-18E Super Hornet ACAH_F-18F_Profile.jpg|F/A-18F Super Hornet Ac132ff1.jpg|F/A-18I Hornet F18adviq5.jpg|F/A-18I Hornet ADV EA-18G_02.jpg|EA-18G Growler AC2_YF-22.png|YF-22 Lightning II F-22.jpg|F-22 Raptor FB-22_Top_1.jpg|FB-22 Strike Raptor Ace3036408sr.jpg|F-22C Raptor II Yf-23.jpg|YF-23 Black Widow II Ac77tf7.jpg|F/A-32C Erne F-35B_Lightning_II.jpg|F-35B Lightning II F-35_04.jpg|F-35C Lightning II ATD_Test_Flight.jpg|ATD-0 ACAH_PAK-FA_Profile.jpg|T-50 PAK-FA X-45_front_(AC5).jpg|X-45 MQ-90_Quox.jpg|MQ-90 Quox CFA-44_(INFINITE).jpg|QFA-44 Carmilla XR-900_Geopelia_(SPA).jpg|XR-900 Geopelia YAF_SR-71.jpg|SR-71 Blackbird RF12A2.jpg|RF-12A2 Blackbird II R-101_Delphinus_1_Side.jpg|R-101_Delphinus R1021gc.jpg|R-102 Delphinus 2 R-103_Wallpaper.jpeg|R-103 Delphinus 3 R-201.png|R-201 Asterozoa R21146fl.jpg|R-211 Orcinus R531Mobura.jpg|R-531 Mobura XFA-24A_Apalis_(ACE-X).png|XFA-24A Apalis XFA-27 Aurelia.png|XFA-27 XFA-33_Fenrir_flyby.jpg|XFA-33 Fenrir Xfa36a1xj4.jpg|XFA-36A Game XR-45 Cariburn.png|XR-45 Caliburn YR-99_Forneus.png|YR-99 Forneus YR-302_06.jpg|YR-302 Fregata GAF-1 Varcolac Infinity flyby 1.jpg|GAF-1 Varcolac CFA-44_mountains.jpg|CFA-44 Nosferatu X-02inf.jpg|X-02 Wyvern ADFX-01_Morgan_Infinity_flyby.jpg|ADFX-01 Morgan ADA-01_Adler.jpg|ADA-01 ADLER ADF-01_FALKEN_Infinity_flyby_2.jpg|ADF-01 FALKEN X-49_Night_Raven_flyby.jpg|X-49 Night Raven Fs9_2009-09-18_18-24-31-96.jpg|R-311 Remora Hideous11ok5hn2.jpg|Bm-335 Lindwurm Tu_95-2a.jpg|Tu-95 Bear CRA_Tu-160.png|Tu-160 Blackjack B-1B Front.jpg|B-1B Lancer Ac53ee5.jpg|B-1C Lancer II Fearsome_Spirit.jpg|B-2A Spirit Osea_B-52H.jpg|B-52H Stratofortress Xb70td5_(1).jpg|XB-70 Valkyrie YAF_Avro_Vulcan.jpg|Avro Vulcan YR-99_Forneus_Special_1.jpg|YRB-89 Xb10front.jpg|XB-10 UI-4054.jpg|UI-4054 Aurora AC6_AC-130.jpg|AC-130 Spectre AC-130U_Spooky_color_2_(ACAH,_ls).jpg|AC-130U Spooky UAF_C-130H.jpg|C-130 Hercules Estovakian_C-17A.jpg|C-17A Globemaster III C17btv9-2.jpg|C-17B Globemaster IV Dryman.jpg|C-5 Galaxy Il-76_(Sova).jpg|Il-76 Candid XC-01_4.jpg|XC-01 R-501rhincodon1.jpg|R-501 Rhincodon R505u00.jpg|R-505U EA-200-1.jpg|EA-200 OMDF_E-2C_20Hawkeye.jpg|E-2C Hawkeye YAF_E-767.jpg|E-767 L8628-kc-10a-extender-5738.jpg|KC-10 Extender Ek17tt8.jpg|EK-17U Mi-24VP_Hind_(front_view).jpg|Mi-24 Hind FEN_Ka-25.jpg|Ka-25 Ka-27_fw.jpg|Ka-27 ACAH_Ka-50_Color_03.jpg|Ka-50 Hokum Ace6armsimage10je6.jpg|AH-64 Apache 005.jpg|AH-64D Apache Longbow Gunship2.png|AH-66B Comanche II R701Triakis.jpg|R-701 Triakis Blackhawk.jpg|MH-60 Black Hawk CH-47Emmeria.png|CH-47 Chinook widow_front.jpg|Widow-class Fighter Airship Classes P-1112_Aigaion (1).jpg|Aigaion-class Heavy Command Cruiser Kottos_by_silberfox (1).jpg|Kottos-class Aerial Warship Gyges (1).jpg|Gyges-class Aerial Warship Gleipnir.jpg|Gleipnir (Airship) Big_boat_jr (1).jpg|XB-0 Hresvelgr Spiridus.png|Spiridus Orgoi_Airborne_System.jpg|Orgoi (Airship) UI-4053.jpg|UI-4053 Sphyrna Starship Classes R-352_Sepia_-_Ingame_Screenshot.png|R-352 Sepia R808Phoca.jpg|R-808 Phoca mesh_weaver_front.jpg|Mesh Weaver-class Frigate 168cb6596ab4db2aeee9d2f7be2690f21395455022.jpg|Nicor-class Bio-Warship tholian_orb_weaver.jpg|Orb Weaver-class Science Vessel ZXol64p.jpg|Dromias-class Bio-Cruiser recluse_front (1).jpg|Recluse-class Carrier Vila_Battleship_firing.jpg|Vila-class Heavy Bioship tarantula_front.jpg|Tarantula-class Dreadnought Diplomatic_Orders_undine_ship.jpg|Tethys-class Bio-Dreadnought